The firsts
by Elisha Silverpine
Summary: Vivesha and their sweet first moments; first friendship, first date, first kiss...all fans of this couple are sure to enjoy it! Dedicated to the most amazhang couple among the juniors!
1. First friendship

**In a world, where the Fanfiction archive of the Crime Investigation Department is stagnated with Dareya, Abhirika, Duo, Rajvi, Sachvi and Kavi stories, your savior Elisha Silverpine brings you…Vivesha!**

 **And yes, that was me being in Drama Queen mode. Heh, heh.**

 **I dedicate each chapter to one of my favorite authors. This chapter is dedicated to the one and only…Originals143!**

 **So read and enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except for my shirt, pants, brain, awesomeness, tactlessness and bluntness.**

"Oomph!"

"Oi, watch it!" Vivek snapped at the new officer as the both of them collided together. She'd been chatting with Kajal animatedly and without looking in front of her. The long stack of folders he'd been carrying tumbled to the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" The lady bent down to help pick up the folders. Vivek felt relieved when he got them all into a stack again.

"Watch where you're going, alright?" He told her as he rushed off to the file room.

The lady just stared at him. "Well, someone's chatty." She commented.

Kajal just smiled. "That's Vivek. He's pretty friendly, once you get to know him, you know."

Kajal suddenly leaned over to her. "I'll tell you what; the best way to get a guy to be your friend is through his stomach. Vivek loves chocolate. If he could, his entire diet would consist of chocolate."

"Is it?" The officer grinned. "I think I know just the thing for this job."

During lunch time, Vivek was surprised when the new cop sat next to him with her tiffin. Freddy sir looked curiously at him, Abhijeet sir was looking at them with one eyebrow raised and Daya sir was gazing at them as though some rare spectacle had arrived from the heavens above and was about to commence.

"I brought this to apologize." She offered him her tiffin, which to his amazement, contained chocolate chip cookies and paneer parathas.

"It's your tiffin-" He began, but the determined look in the lady's eyes told him that it was futile to argue with her.

"My name is Tasha, by the way." She told him as he accepted a biscuit.

"Vivek." He answered. "You seemed to have adjusted well here."

"Yeah." Tasha grinned as she tore a piece off the paratha. "I seem to have everything here except for one thing; good friends."

"But I saw you chatting with Kajal-"

"We just met. Plus, you kind of interest me."

"How?" Vivek looked completely bemused.

"I don't know. You just do." They sat in silence, eating their food. When Tasha took her phone out though, Vivek's face looked surprised.

"You watch _Supernatural_?"

"It's my favorite show." Tasha grinned at the wallpaper showing the Winchester brothers and Castiel. "Do you like it too?"

"It's a bloody brilliant show! I love watching it! I thought I was the only one!"

"No kidding; do you know how awkward it is when you try to talk about awesome TV shows and no one gets you?"

"I get that all the time." Vivek sympathetically told her. "People ask me all the time why I watch scary shows if I get scared. If I try recommending the shows-"

Tasha answered, "They tell you to man up and stop believing in those stuff, don't they?"

"Exactly! Freddy sir gets scared, Abhijeet sir says a lot of stuff about why officers shouldn't be scared of all these stuff and Daya sir just looks at me as though I'm explaining quantum physics or something."

"But what about the rest?" Tasha asked him. Vivek just merely gave her a look that said 'Did you have to ask?' Tasha sighed.

"I do not get it. Why don't people watch good TV shows? Or read amazing books?" Tasha immediately scowled. "Did you see the huge hype over _50 shades of Gray_?"

Vivek looked rather disgusted. "Please, please don't tell me you think that rubbish is a worthy best seller."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Tasha loudly exclaimed, an equally horrified look on her face. The exclamation drew attention from the rest of the officers, who now looked a bit curiously at them.

"What are you both getting worked up on?" Tarika curiously asked.

"50 shades of Gray." Vivek said.

"That's a pretty good book, don't you think?" Kajal asked Tasha, who nearly fell off the chair. She was luckily saved by Abhijeet sir, who reminded everyone to get back to work.

"So, about that friendship request…" Tasha looked at Vivek, who grinned.

"I'd be glad to be your friend." He nodded, and then held his hand out to her. "Vivek Mashru."

"Tasha Kumar." She shook his hand with a smile.

 **So that was their first meeting. Vivesha have just described the problems a fangirl *cough* me *cough* faces when she faces normal-read, BORING- people.**

 **Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed this one, even if it was short! Rate and review!**


	2. First date

**This chapter is dedicated to iAndromeda, without whom I'm pretty sure I'd have gone crazy from all the snobs in the world. Love you!**

 **My dad's cousin's wife had a baby girl on November 16** **th** **. Her name is Tanvi, and she's the sweetest thing! My cousin got involved in a road accident on Friday which involved a hip injury and a broken disc in the back, but she's well on the way to recovery. She can move around in a wheelchair. :')**

 **Disclaimer: I own the computer. Not the Crime Investigation Department. *puts on shades***

Vivek was sure of one thing: he had the worst luck in the world when it came to planning a date.

With most girls, it was pretty simple; send her roses, go for a candle light dinner, compliment her a lot, and voila: one perfect date.

But whoever said that Tasha was like most girls?

Tasha was a complete opposite of the above mentioned female population. She was okay with roses, but she loathed clichés. Nicknames like 'baby'? Not a chance. Candle light dinners at posh restaurants? That earned a swift punch to the gut.

This situation was the main reason Vivek had gone to the lab to speak to Tarika the second he had got some time to kill. After hearing his predicament, Tarika grinned.

"So you want my help at this? I never thought I'd see this day." She got a pleading look from Vivek at this and sighed.

"You dodo, what help can I offer you?"

"Just give me ideas."

"A movie is always the best idea for a date. You can pick one that's suited to Tasha's taste."

"But what does she like?"

Tarika just stared at him. "You're her friend! Shouldn't you be knowing that?" Vivek just stared at her with a pleading expression, to which Tarika face palmed.

"Just check out some of the latest releases and then plan accordingly! Honestly Vivek!"

The following evening. Vivek had spent an hour on the computer checking out the new releases on every genre from comedy to thriller. The romance movies were out of the question (he didn't have much patience for them) and after extensive planning –at least in his opinion- he settled on Akshay Kumar's _De dana dan_. With that movie in mind, he approached Tasha the next afternoon when everyone except the two of them had left for the canteen.

"Hey, Tasha." He said, a bit nervous. _Man up, you wing nut_ , he scolded himself mentally.

"What a day!" Tasha just sat down and sighed. "I know that our work load is quite a lot, but this is _exhausting_!"

"Tell me about it." Vivek nodded sympathetically. "So I was wondering if…uh…" He fumbled a bit.

"If what?"

"Wouldyouliketogooutwithmetowatchamovieonfridayatsixthirty?" He asked her in one single breath.

"What?" Tasha looked at him strangely. "I did not catch a single word of that sentence."

"I said, would you like to go out with me to watch a movie on Friday at six thirty PM? It'll be a good way to relax, since this has been one hectic week." He said, feeling a little more confident. Tasha seemed to study him for what felt like eternity before she finally answered, "Which movie?"

" _De dana dan_. You know, the Akshay Kumar movie?"

"Oh, that one. Okay then. You're picking me up. You know my address, right?"

"Yeah. Third house to the right of Chachoo's restaurant, right?" He asked her, getting a positive response. He grinned as he went to the canteen, mentally celebrating his success.

…***…

At five PM, Tasha looked at her wardrobe in despair. She hadn't the slightest notion as to what she had to wear to a date. Her wardrobe consisted of shirts, jeans, slacks and some winter jackets, nothing more than that. In desperation she called Kajal.

"Hello?"

"Kajal?"

"Tasha? What made you call me?"

"I need help. I'm going out on a date today and I don't know what to wear or anything!"

For a moment she heard silence. Then Kajal spoke, "You're going on a date."

"Yes."

"With Vivek."

"Yes."

"He asked you out."

"Uh huh."

"Hold on a minute." Kajal yelled in the background, "I win the bet! You owe me fifteen!" Followed by a familiar, "Oh no!"

"Is that Sachin sir in the background?" Tasha asked her.

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No! Just get back to my problem! What do I do now?"

"You're lucky you have me on your side. I know just the thing for you. Can I come over?"

"Sure. If it helps." Tasha said, a bit unsure about where this was headed. Half an hour later, Kajal arrived with a backpack. Tasha stared at her. Kajal pulled out her make up kit, some accessories and handed her some clothing. Five minutes later Tasha looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a purple blouse with denim skirt and black leggings. Kajal looked at her with approval on her face and then proceeded to put on makeup on Tasha's face.

"I forgot that preparing for a date would take this much time." Tasha told Kajal.

"Don't whine." Kajal reprimanded her. "I'm almost done."

…***…

"…wow." Vivek could only stare at Tasha, who looked practically looked like a goddess, with open hair, pink make up and lip gloss. Tasha blushed a bit.

"I didn't overdo anything, did I?"

"No! You look amazing." With that, they got to the theater just in time to watch the movie. And that was when Vivek got scared.

What if he did something wrong? He wanted to put his arm around her, but had a really huge fear of getting rejected. She was his friend and he wanted her to remain friends with him, if she wasn't romantically interested in him that is.

 _Ah, what the heck. I'll try it out._

The first time he tried to do it, Tasha doubled over from laughter at a particularly funny scene. God, her laughter was music to his ears. But he'd missed his opportunity. And he was so close too.

The second time he tried to do it, he felt it was safe. It was a song scene and Tasha was watching intently. Good opportunity. So he casually tried to slide his arm around her-

She bent down to put her empty popcorn bucket down. Another fail. Vivek was sure that the ones above were planning a conspiracy on him.

The third time, he tried once more, but she shifted in her seat, causing him to pull back his arm.

 _Well,_ Vivek thought miserably, _that settles it_. He'd failed. He gave up and tried to watch the movie, upset at his failure to do one simple thing. The movie was fine, but not enjoyable. He wanted to berate himself for his idioticy-

What came next was totally unexpected. Tasha took his arm and without breaking her eye contact with the screen, put it around her and leaned into him, her head resting on his shoulder.

Vivek slowly smiled. Success! He'd done it! (With help from Tasha) And at one part of the movie, she whispered in his ear, "Thank you Vivek. Without this, I might have gone mad by the end of the week," and softly kissed his cheek.

Thus, Operation: Date got executed perfectly and ended in a lovely manner.

 **And so Vivesha's first date goes well. Lovely, don't you think? Kyunki, iss couple ka Humshakals kabhi nahi ho saktha. On a more serious note, #prayforparis.**

 **Rate and review, my lovelies! Rate and review!**


	3. First kiss

**Ah SST. The nightmarish test that only my BF likes. And the test which had me pause writing Vivesha for a couple of days.**

 **I'm re-reading twilight, and I'm gonna use it for a fic I'm considering writing, where I get transported to the twilight verse and I'm Bella Swan. #thehorror.**

 **DISCLAIMER: CID does not belong to me.**

* * *

"This is the worst idea you've ever had." Tasha muttered at Vivek as he tried opening the door unsuccessfully.

"It's not my fault that the closet door decided to get jammed all of a sudden!"

"Hey, it was your genius idea to have the _both of us_ to search for the books in the freaking closet!"

"I forgot that the door was a bit faulty! I thought it was the maid's room door that had the problem!"

Tasha gritted her teeth in extreme frustration as she pushed against the door. How did they get into this predicament? Well, while the two of them had been spending time at Vivek's house, Tasha had expressed interest in borrowing some books from Vivek who'd taken her along with him to get the books. While searching for them, Vivek had accidently slammed the door shut, which was now refusing to open.

"What do we do?" Tasha put her hand on his shoulder, partly to steady herself, partly to reassure herself that Vivek was still there and partly because she was finding excuses to touch him.

"Shall we do a Daya sir and break open the door?" Vivek suggested.

"What are you asking me for? It's your door!"

"So we'll break it open. Help me out here Tash." Tasha nodded as they prepared themselves against the door. The two of them together slammed themselves against the door. The first time, nothing happened. The second time though, the door yielded and the two of them tumbled out, with Tasha landing on top of him. She would have got up if Vivek hadn't wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Vivek…" Tasha fidgeted a bit, trying to assemble her emotions into order, which were moving around in a flurry. "Vivek, get up."

"What's the hurry, Tasha?" Vivek smiled a lazy smile which got her heart beating a lot more faster. And it did not help that he was wearing her favorite cologne.

"Are you planning on lying down on the floor all day?"

"If you're with me, then I'm absolutely fine." He smirked at her now. Just as she was about to yell at him, he leaned over and kissed her.

Tasha had heard about a variety of descriptions about kisses. Some were 'mind blowing', others were 'if the brain had wires, it would have short circuited' and what not. Their kiss went something like this.

It was at first almost as if he hadn't wanted to kiss her. At first, his mouth was hard on hers, unyielding; then he pulled her against him. His lips softened. She could feel the rapid beat of his heart, taste the sweetness of apples on his mouth. She wound her hands into his hair, as she'd wanted to do for quite a while. His hair curled around her fingers, silky and fine. Her heart was hammering, and her brain seemed to have shut out all other sounds around her (as if there had been any other sounds).

Her fingers brushed against his right shoulder and he winced, the movement bringing her back to her senses. Tasha looked at him in worry as she asked, "Is your shoulder okay?"

"Adrenaline rush's off." Vivek finally let go of her and got up, flinching at the stabbing pain. Tasha grabbed him gently by his arms and they got to the living room, where she made him sit down and got him an ice pack. Vivek sighed in relief as the pain numbed.

"You okay now?" She asked him, to which he nodded, trying not to do anything reckless. The softness, the anxiety in her voice almost undid him. He had never kissed a girl without knowing she wanted it too, usually more than he did, and this was Tasha, and he didn't know what she wanted. As it was, he had no idea as to what she was thinking of him after their kiss.

"Um, Tasha…"He awkwardly looked away, not daring to meet her eyes.

"Do you regret kissing me?" Tasha asked him in a slightly hurt tone that suggested that she had enjoyed it.

"You don't?" He asked her, hopeful.

"For someone who's gone on very few dates, you are a pretty good kisser, you know." Tasha scooted closer towards him, their hands touching. Their faces were just inches apart now. Vivek gulped as their breaths became slightly uneven. Her eyes were closed, but she shivered, and leaned into him — barely, but it was permission enough.

His mouth came down on hers. And that was it. All the self-control he'd exerted so far went, like water crashing through a broken dam. Her arms came up around his neck and he pulled her gently against him carefully so as to not jostle his injury. His hands flattened against her back and she was kissing him as fiercely as he was kissing her. He clung to her more tightly, knotting his hands in her hair, trying to tell her, with the press of his mouth on hers, all the things he could never say out loud.

It probably sounded like a cliché first kiss.

But hey. It was an awesome kiss.

* * *

 **Kiss scenes were from the mortal instruments. Yeah, I suck at describing kisses. #claceforever.**

 **Rate and Review!**


End file.
